SeaweedBrain818
by ThinIceQueen
Summary: Percy's on YouTube! Not a one-shot! I will make one of the stories for other characters too!
1. Girl Problems

**A/N: hey guys. This is just an idea, so no flames unless they are constructive criticism. Thanks Tootsie Rolls! (I call my sister that. Hi Brenna!)**

**Also, I'm not ditching my other stories; just taking a break. And I think I'm gonna do more of these for different characters. Tell me what you think.**

**This will be written in the first person, as though I am a viewer. Various fake comments are put at the bottom as though they are commenting on the video. Any similarities between my account names and real account names are purely coincidental. You may request the character to do certain tags and other things, just make sure you elaborate and tell me exactly what they are just in case I've been living under a rock and have never heard of it.**

**Also, the cover image is the character's profile pic.**

**P.S. My inspiration came from ****Mr. Invincible****'s The Girlfriend Tag, so go check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, YouTube, and the cover image was found on the internet, so rights go where rights are due.**

I opened my internet browser, typed in YouTube, and waited for it to load.

My friend told me about this guy on YouTube named Percy Jackson who's screen name is SeaweedBrain818. She said he's hot AND hilarious.

Always a good mix.

I typed in SeaweedBrain818 into where it says "search". Up popped the link to Percy's channel, but first I took a minute to take in his picture. It was a cartoon of a teenage black-haired merman and an older merman with dark hair mixed with gray. Both had tails in green shades. The boy was saying, "Dad, I love her!" while the older man said, "NO! She's a child of Athena."

The heck?

I guess it was supposed to be a joke referring to the rivalry between the Greek god Poseidon and goddess Athena.

I clicked the link to find only a single video given the name "Girl Problems".

This could get interesting.

I clicked the button and clicked full screen.

A young boy appeared on the screen (who looked suspiciously like the young merman in the cartoon) and gave a cheeky smile, his green eyes flashing with amusement.

"So I assume you've all read the title. You see, I have a girlfriend-wait! Let me stop there! I need to give you all time to drown in your tears."

A girl could be heard choking, as though she was half laughing and half sighing.

She appeared on the screen, her arms crossed and lips set in a serious line, but her eyes gave her away.

Percy scooted over and pulled her down next to him.

"Alright world, meet Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend."

He got a goofy smile on his face. It was super adorable. His eyes got smile lines around them and his lips pulled up all dorky and lopsided.

Annabeth's curls were splayed across her shoulders in a messy pile. She wore an oversized sweatshirts and leggings and no make-up.

Percy had a matching sweatshirt and jeans. He pulled her close to him and said, "Look! We match!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Percy," her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What an astute observation."

He cocked his head to the side. "Let's pretend I know what that means."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Seaweed Brain."

I guess now I know where at least the beginning of screen name came from.

"Anyway!" Percy said, putting up his hands in surrender. "I have some clips I shot of Annabeth. You see, I've always been obtuse (Annabeth taught me that) when it comes to girls. I just don't know what they want from me or what I'm supposed to say. So here are the clips and you can respond to me down below in the comments section or respond with your own video."

"Wait, what?" Annabeth says, looking incredulously at him. "You have videos? As in plural? As in multiple? As in manifold? Plentiful? Numerous? Profuse? Scads?"

"Annabeth, I don't even know what you're saying."

"How did you get vi-"

The video then cut to a shaky clip of Annabeth. Her face just as red as when the video skipped to this, but this time she was standing above him, yelling about him leaving the light on.

"You know electricity isn't cheap! Gods Percy, can't you think?"

Percy's voice could be heard off camera saying: "What? I was going back in. I'd only left for a few seconds."

"A few seconds is a few dollars added onto our bill. We are in college, Perseus Jackson. We can't afford to be stupid"

"Uh...sure Annabeth. Whatever. I'll be more careful next time," a vey confused Percy said.

The video skipped to another clip. This time of the blonde sprawled across wood flooring. A piece of fabric quickly flashed in front of the image, as though the camera had been hidden inside of a jacket.

Annabeth's head was resting on a silver laptop, and her hand was wrapped around a coffee. A notebook overflowing with loose-leaf was wedged underneath her, along with a few pencils and erasers. Her light snores could be heard in between a beeping sound.

"Annabeth!"

"What?" Annabeth said groggily. Slowly sitting up an rubbing her eyes. She had indentations from the keyboard on her face and from the spiral of her notebook running along her left arm.

The beeping noise was getting really annoying.

"What is that noise?" He asked, apparently mirroring my thoughts.

"That's the oven. Oh gods, that's the oven!" Annabeth scrambled up and rushed to the oven, and, to my dismay, she opened the oven door first rather than turn off the timer. She pulled out a tray of black bricks.

She got a pouty look on her face as she turned off the timer (Thank you Jesus).

"I was trying to make you cookies," Annabeth said, while trying to pr turn off the timer. She pulled out a tray of black bricks.

She got a pouty look on her face as she turned off the timer (Thank you Jesus).

"I was trying to make you cookies," Annabeth said, while trying to pry the offending cookies (bricks) from the tray with a spatula. "But then I got an email from my classmate asking me about tonight's homework so I had to respond, but the kitchen table is so dirty because I haven't had time to wash it so I set up on the floor and I guess I passed out and now I still have to respond to the email, wash the table, somehow remove these cookies from the tray, then clean the tray, and make dinner."

"Gods Annabeth," Percy said. "You could've asked me for help."

Out of the corner of the camera you could see a pair of outstretched hand attempt to take the tray from her, but she snatched it back. Her pout turned into a full-on frown.

"I can handle myself, gods. I don't need you dong everything for me!"

"What? That's not what I said! Stop twisting my words!"

Then the video went back to the couple.

"-deos of me? And when?" Annabeth said, her voice continuing as though there were any videos edited into it.

Percy gladly ignored her questions and said, "So, I'll edit the videos right in there somewhere. Don't forget to review your thoughts. I wish I had more, but I wasn't able to record any others, so that's all I have for examples. Bye!"

"Wait a minute Perseus Jackson, I'm not done with you yet!"

The screen turned black and the video ended.

Well that was...interesting.

**ALL COMMENTS (275) **

**Top comments **

**_Gabby Wright_**** 5 minutes ago**

**Hes super cute. 2 bad bout him hving a grlfriend**

**_Converses4life_**** 4 hours ago**

**I think that she was probably just stressed out and didn't want you babying her**

**_Bobby Marco_**** 7 hours ago**

**Brah dont let her tlk 2 u like tht. b a man and stand up 2 her**

**_-Kelly Morgan_**** 7 hours ago**

** "b a man"? "brah"? No one talks like that. Please invest in a dictionary. You're probably just mad that you can't get a girlfriend, what with your horrendous grammar and superiority complex.**

**_-Bobby Marco_**** 6 hours ago**

** Wht r u? A grammar nazi?**

**_-Kelly Morgan_**** 4 hours ago**

** Congrats. You learned what a Nazi is. I bet you had to look that insult up on Google.**

**_-Bobby Marco_**** 4 hours ago**

** Whatever man**

**Show More**


	2. How to Get Really Hot Girls

**This will be written in the first person, as though I am a viewer. Various fake comments are put at the bottom as though they are commenting on the video. Any similarities between my account names and real account names are purely coincidental. You may request the character to do certain tags and other things, just make sure you elaborate and tell me exactly what they are just in case I've been living under a rock and have never heard of it.**

**Also, the cover image is the character's profile pic. **

**P.S. My inspiration came from ****Mr. Invincible****'s The Girlfriend Tag, so go check it out.**

**IM GOING TO MAKE SOME SORT OF REFERENCE AT THE END IN THE COMMET SECTION TO ONE OF MY FANDOMS AND THE FIRST ONE TO FIGURE IT OUT GETS A GOLD STAR AND MY EVERLASTING LOVE AND RESPECT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, YouTube, and the cover image was found on the internet, so rights go where rights are due.**

As soon as I get home from school I went onto YouTube and checked my subscriptions.

I clicked on SeaweedBrain818's new video. It's title was "How to get really hot girls." I wondered how well this would go over with the girl from his last video.

Percy appeared on my screen, sporting his usual lopsided grin. This time, however, there was a short Latino sitting next to him. His hair was frumpy and frizzy, with elf-like ears popping up through the mass of brown curls. He had a smirk that made teachers stick you in the front row.

"Hey you guys!" Percy said. "This is my friend Leo."

As Percy introduced him, he began flexing his nonexistent arm muscles.

"Team Leo for the win!" The boy says while fist pumping. Percy pushes him out of shot of the camera.

"I invited Leo for this video because Leo has experience with crushing on totally unavailable hot girls-"

"And Percy has experience with hot girls crushing on _him_," Leo interjects.

I can believe that.

"Anyway, so we've made a list of things to do to get insanely hot girls to like you, with videos courtesy of...um...some of my relatives on my dad's side of the family. But first I have a few things to say. 1. Annabeth, don't kill me. This is totally fake. Unless it works. In which case you should probably let Leo know. 2. Like I said, don't sue me if this doesn't wok for you. I can't promise results."

Leo rubbed his hands together and said: "Let's get this party started."

The screen turned black and then the words 1\. Almost kill her appear. The video cuts to a scene with Percy and redhead in it. Percy looks a couple of years younger and he's holding something; maybe a baseball bat or lacrosse stick. The girl sneezes and Percy turns around, swinging the thing in his hands. It almost looks like it goes through her, but I know that's impossible. She starts asking a million questions, but it's hard to catch what she's saying.

The screen then shows 2\. Blow up a building. The video shows an explosion, and the Percy climbing out the window of the building out onto the street and almost running into Annabeth.

(You know you're doing it right if she kisses you) The video shows Annabeth kissing Percy in a dark dingy cave-like area. Percy looked extremely surprised.

3\. Then, add another girl to the equation. The video shows Percy on some island with a pretty girl with long brown hair.

4\. Leave the third girl. (Gotta let Leo get _some_ action). Percy was then leaving the island on some sort of raft. The brunette was still on the island, looking extremely sad. It then showed a clip of an older version of the brunette girl and Leo kissing on the island.

5\. Make those other two girls who like you go on an adventure with you. This time the video is of Percy, Annabeth, and that redhead girl. Annabeth is practically glaring at the redhead. Then the video cuts to the three of them going into a dark tunnel, the redhead leading the way.

6\. Then you should let that other one kiss you. The redhead and Percy were sitting in a blue car, and the redhead leans right over and kisses him. Also, I'm pretty sure there was a horse on the hood of the car.

7\. Fight in a war against a bunch of immortal beings, win the war on your birthday, kiss the first girl, and start dating her (even your mom and your teacher from camp were already shipping you two together). There was a video of Percy and Annabeth kissing at a picnic table, and then it switched to clip of them being thrown into a lake by a bunch on teens.

8\. That second girl should probably become an oracle who's not allowed to date. There was a clip of the redhead with green smoke coming out of her mouth.

9\. Just for good measure, you should probably go get yourself kidnapped by a psychotic goddess, get amnesia, and be missing for 8 months before your girlfriend can find you. (Don't worry, its actually romantic - the only thing you can remember is your girlfriend). Then there was a video of Percy and Annabeth running to each other and then kissing. Just then, they separate and Annabeth judo flips him and puts her knee on his chest and press her forearm to is throat.

It goes back to Leo and Percy.

"Hope that was helpful. And as far as Annabeth is concerned, number 6 never happened."

"Bye," Leo said, waving.

The screen goes black and I chuckle to myself. Percy must have quite the imagination to make that up.

**All comments (531)**

**Top comments**

_**justanotherfangirl**_** 6 minutes ago**

**Cute. I wondr how his relatives were able to get these vids.**

_**Mabel Pines**_** 10 minutes ago.**

**Yeah, boys are totally all over me just like those girls were all over him. It's probably because I successfully bedazzled my face.**

_**jumpingjellybeans**_** 30 minutes ago**

**Just a tad bit jealous of all the attention this guy gets from girls**

**Show More**


	3. Author's Note

**Just so no one gets confused, this entire chapter is going to be an author's note. And if any of you are following any of my other stories, they aren't really being updated either, I'm just putting this same note in all of them**

**First off, I would like to apologize for being gone for so long – almost a whole year! A lot has happened and I have had a lot going on, and writing fanfiction just somehow always seemed to be the last thing that I had time for. Honestly I don't even really have time now as I'm still trying to get through my senior year and get myself into college next year.**

**Fanfiction has been my home all through high school, and even on my writing hiatus I was still reading new fics. For now, you don't have to worry about me deleting my account or officially leaving all of my stories. I still want to write. However, my account is going to go under major construction. I am going to create a new username and I am going to go through all of my old stories. I plan on rereading them and fixing any grammar, spelling, or continuity mistakes, and just generally make them better and bring them up to my new writing standards. Some stories are going to be changed more than others, so I'm going to compile a list of them and just go through what I plan on fixing.**

**-Sally's Party****: I actually really want to continue this one, I really miss these OCs, so I'm going to go in and fix any continuity errors there might be, maybe making the chapters longer and making each chapter from only one point of view.**

**-The Dysfunctional Jackson Family****: I think I took on a bit too much with the amount of children I gave them, so I plan on doing some major work on this one, but the first couple of chapters may follow the same plot, with just less characters. I haven't really decided that yet.**

**-Life is Short****: I'm not going to change too much, just add more chapters and maybe make the ones I already have longer.**

**-The Not so Stereotypical Meeting of the Girlfriend and Friends****: While this was originally published as a one-shot, I may fix up the chapter I have already written, and I, for some reason, really want to write more for this fic, so maybe expect a second chapter.**

**-SeaweedBrain818****: So while I really like this idea at first, I think I'm actually going to discontinue this. I have ideas for a different type of youtube au thing, so keep an eye out for that, but if it does happen, don't expect it anytime soon.**

**-The Adventures of Mary-Sue: Percy Jackson****: I might add more chapters to this, but only if I have spare time.**

**-Every Coin Has Two Sides****: I plan on going through and fixing any continuity errors there are and maybe making the chapters longer. I also hope to update this fairly frequently.**

**-Burnin' It Down****: I don't know how much I'm going to add to this. I only will if inspiration strikes me.**

**-Not So Happily Ever After****: I really like this one, so I might go in and add some things to make each chapter longer, and hopefully get more chapters out soon.**

**I hope to write more stories this year, hopefully some one-shots, mainly for the following fandoms:**

**-PJO and HOO**

**-The Lunar Chronicles**

**-Harry Potter**

**-Gravity Falls**

**-The Hunger Games**

**-24**

**-Star vs the Forces of Evil**

**-and some other various books/movies/TV shows that I happen to feel like writing.**

**So expect some updates from me from this same account, but under a different name. You can also find me on Tumblr – I've been much more of a presence there than I've been here. Look for Percy Jackson Confessional**


End file.
